Perdóname
by Winned
Summary: Amargas despedidas y un nuevo comienzo, tal vez sea diferente esta vez o probablemente ser masoquista con uno mismo nos siega de la verdad.


**POV DE NADIE**

-¡Duncan! ¡Si atraviesas esa puerta no volverás a vernos!- dijo la castaña con lagrimas en su rostro – ¡no permitiré que vulvas a ver a Neithan!

-…-Lo dudo un momento, pero aun así giro la perilla

-…después de todo eres su hijo, y cometes sus mismos errores- murmuro su esposa sin pensar y cuando menos lo sintió estaba acorralada contra la pared; con la mano de su marido contra su garganta.

-¡nunca!, ¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON ESE BASTARDO! – su mirada lo decía todo, no era el mismo hombre con el que se caso e incluso se veía capaz de matar.

-el te dejo cuando eras tan solo un niño sin alguien que se hiciera cargo de ti pero Neithan es tan solo un bebe y me tiene a mi ¡Y no tengo la mínima intención de contarle sobre ti!- dicho esto lo empujo, ojos ónix con verdeazulados se encontraron en un silencio doloroso...

…-…

…-…

…-…

…-¡si vas a irte lárgate!- dijo la castaña con inmenso dolor, su marido la contemplo por un momento para luego hacer un fino y ágil movimiento para acercarse lo suficientemente cerca a ella asiéndola retroceder y así acorralarla contra la pared, y besarla suavemente en los labios, la chica se quedo atónita ante esto; y una vez que el beso termino él siguió muy cerca de ella, pudiendo sentir tanto su calor como su respiración y murmurar muy cerca de sus labios.

-…perdóname… después de todo creo no era el hombre que estaría contigo hasta su último suspiro, no resulte un hombre de familia…

Dicho esto tomo su maleta y atravesó esa puerta, la castaña se desplomo al instante y lloro por varias horas… ella también dejaría esa casa…

* * *

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

La morena hizo lo que pudo, mantener a una criatura y a ella misma no era nada fácil aun mas cuando has abandonado tu exitosa carrera para casarte, hizo diversos trabajos como lavar ropa ajena, hacer el quehacer, servir en restaurantes como mesera y tragarse los comentarios de los libidinosos con tal de servirles su pedido con una sonrisa… pero lo consiguió, pudo salir adelante…

-Neithan necesita un padre, he hablado con Du- la morena no lo dejo continuar

-¡no me importa Trent!, Neithan y yo estamos bien; ¿Cuántas veces más debo decir lo mismo?

-el no es el mismo, ha cambiado

-el no existe más en mi vida

-sabes que no puedes tu sola

-puedo y lo are

-¿lo olvidaste?

-más que eso

-¿y porque no te volviste a casar?

-…- la morena esquivo la mirada

-debes creerme, el no es el de antes

-¡es un militar y fue a arriesgar su trasero más de una vez a la guerra robando vidas inocentes hasta que finalmente un día decidió irse! ¡Estamos divorciados y no ve al niño y aunque lo quisiera no estoy de acuerdo!

El chico dejo soltar un suspiro -eres tan terca- coloco sus brazos en su nuca – Neithan es idéntico a…- volteo a verla-…Duncan, incluso en su carácter

Esta rápidamente se levanto del sofá y empezó a empujar a Trent así la salida-¡sete hace tarde! ¡Gracias por tu visita!- dicho esto cerro de un portazo, dejando salir otro suspiro al músico

-hagas lo que hagas no va a perdonarte- detrás de este apareció el mirar verde azulado –te dije que tu estúpido orgullo te traería problemas

-¡Hey! El hermano mayor soy yo –dijo este intentando hacer reír a su "pequeño" hermano

-¡Entonces actúa como si lo fueras! -Paso a lado de el empujándolo con su hombro. –Y no me vuelvas a meter en medio, quiero mucho a Courtney y a Neithan como para dejar de verlos por tu culpa- dicho esto se marcho sin mirar atrás, el mayor comprimió el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano hasta convertirlo en basura… ¿Qué diablos pasaba con el… cuando se volvió un…cobarde?...

Este se sentó en la acera del negocio de su ex-mujer, pasaron aproximadamente 3 horas hasta que esta salió con su hijo dormido en sus brazos…

Este sabía que Courtney no había rehecho su vida, lo sabía de Bridgette, ella y la rubia eran amigas y como Geoff era un mandilón pegado a las faldas de su mujer… OK, esto no era cierto, ¡Pero qué genial era molestar al fiestero con esos comentarios!

-… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...- Ya estaba atardeciendo y el no lo había notado -¡¿no tienes derecho de estas aquí?- dicho esto ella paso a un lado de el intentando ignorarlo pero este la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y si esta forcejeaba el niño caería al suelo.

-a crecido bastante, a de pesar –este extendió sus brazos –si quieres te ayudo- la chica lo miro seriamente –no le voy a hacer nada- dicho esto se lo arrebato y antes de que esta gritara él había comenzado a caminar- anda, te vas a quedar atrás…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Se puso delante de él –Devuélvemelo, es mío, es mi hijo…

-Es nuestro, tu sola no pudiste haberlo hecho… -La esquivo.

-Sí, pero tú te fuiste, tu nos abandonaste… ¡tú lo quisiste así!…- este inmediatamente se detuvo y contemplo a su hijo, tenía las pecas de su madre y el cabello negro de el al igual que su color de piel ¡pero ojala hubiera tenido los ojos de su madre!

-Tú no nos quisiste lo suficiente… -Noto como la madre tensaba los puños –Te pedí que dejaras esta vida, tu odiabas a los militares… y aun así, ¡ellos fueron más fuertes que tu propio hijo!… -Dejo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos. –En verdad desee con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos casamos, que fueras feliz; ¡te lo merecías después de todo lo que pasaste!… -Le mostró sus ojos ónix llenos de lagrimas. –Pero nos apresuramos tanto, no estabas preparado para lo que se venía…

-Te amo, es y siempre será verdad- Cargo con un solo brazo al niño, y con su mano libre intento acariciarla… pero se la aventaron de un manazo.

-no mientas… ya no…- esta lentamente subió la mirada, lo veía a los ojos -¿sabes? La que ahora la que no se siente segura de formar una familia… soy yo. Al menos, no contigo…

-¿y porque no te has vuelto a casar?

-NO es tu asunto- le dio la espalda – esta repescándose la tarde, Neithan podría enfermarse

El la tomo de la mano –…no llores…

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué ría?- Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse por el llanto -¿Por qué tuviste que regresar? ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no regreses!- dicho esto el la atrajo hacia él, sus cuerpos unidos con el cuerpecito de su hijo entre ellos.

-estas temblando- murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa, la morena intento liberarse pero este era demasiado fuerte para ella; después de todo era un militar…

-¡suéltame!- ordeno intentando empujar al hombre, sin ningún éxito, este cada vez la atraía más a su pecho

-…te amo…- repitió el chico con dulzura en su voz, a pesar que la chica intentaba ignorar

-¡su-suéltame!- repetía ya desesperada

-¡…dejare mis viajes…!-grito para que lo escuchase, está sorprendida detuvo el forcejeo para poder escuchar claramente -tendré un trabajo de escritorio, lo haré por ti y Neithan

Esta se aferro a su camisa humedeciéndola con sus lagrimas -mientes

-no lo hago

-mientes, ¡mientes! ¡MIENTES!- la chaca lloraba con más fuerza, verlo de nuevo era… doloroso…

-…

-¿Cuál…cual es la trampa?, ¿tu, ¡en un escritorio! ¿Dónde?

-… para eso tendríamos que mudarnos a la capital

-no… no quiero, ya no quiero estar a tu lado

La abrazo con más fuerza -tú me amas, y yo a ti

-en eso te equivocas

-por favor, intentémoslo…- bajo la mirada para ver a su hijo- hagámoslo por el- ello lo miro… estaba dudando – haré lo que sea… por ti Courtney de Viloria

-no… ya no soy Viloria, hace tiempo que regrese a ser Courtney Bartlett

-eso se puede arreglar- acerco su rostro al suyo -¿te casarías conmigo… otra vez?... esta vez todo será diferente…

* * *

**FIN**

**¡Hola!**

**Díganme si les gusto y si soy cruel al dejarla así xD**

**Un beso chicos**

**Bye **


End file.
